Lingerie
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Drabble] "Hahaha," Taehyung mengeluarkan tawa aneh saat tatapan mata Seokjin menghipnotisnya agar tidak bergerak. "Hyung … ini sudah malam, lho." BTS Fanfiction. TaeJin/JinTae. [Kim Seokjin x Kim Taehyung]


**"Lingerie"**

 **Disclaimer :** kalo Kim Taehyung dan Kim Seokjin itu milik saya, udah dari dulu saya nikahin mereka.

 **Rated : T** nyerempet **M** (lagi, kayaknya)

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung,_ ini apa?"

Taehyung mengangkat kain sifon bewarna _pink pastel_ tipis yang dikeluarkannya dari kotak besar berpita manis (pemberian dari Namjoon—kakak kandung Taehyung) hingga melewati batas puncak kepalanya, nyaris menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan lembutnya kain yang sempat mengelus ujung hidung dan bibir.

Seokjin, yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan buku resep sembari duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah, melirik Taehyung lewat bingai kacamata cokelat tuanya.

"Oh." Tanggap Seokjin datar, antara terkejut dan tidak percaya. Sepasang bola matanya sempat melebar, terpaku penuh pada helaian lembut sang sifon dan warna merah muda yang menurutnya sangat cantik.

"Baju ini aneh," tiba-tiba Taehyung berkomentar, menurunkan benda yang disebutnya 'baju' itu lalu menelitinya dengan alis mengerut. "Kenapa Namjoon-hyung memberiku pakaian wanita seperti ini? Dan lagi—" matanya memicing, sedikit mengernyit jijik ketika baju yang dimaksud memiliki aksen berenda di sekitar lipatan kain bawahnya.

Lagi pula, bentuknya seperti _mini dress._ Tapi sangat—sangat—mini sekali. Mungkin berada lima puluh sentimeter di atas lutut wanita—itupun jika ada orang yang mau memakainya.

"—terlalu feminim."

"Taetae …" panggil Seokjin ragu, melepas kacamata dan meletakkannya di atas meja bersamaan buku resep yang sudah tidak lagi menarik perhatian Seokjin. "Itu …. _lingerie_."

"Ya?" sialnya, pemuda maniak binatang singa itu malah mengerjap polos. Seakan-akan tidak mengerti apa-apa. " _Lingerie_? Apa itu?"

Oh, Tuhan. Terkutuklah kau Kim Namjoon! Seokjin akan membunuhnya langsung tanpa ragu begitu laki-laki itu menginjakkan kaki di Korea nanti. Kakak terkutuk macam apa yang memberikan hadiah semacam _lingerie_ kepada adiknya sendiri? Baiklah, jika itu wanita, Seokjin tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi kalau sebaliknya?

" _Lingerie …_ itu … " Seokjin menggaruk tengkuk canggung, "baju yang sedang kau pegang sekarang ini,"

"Oh, maksudmu ini?" tanya Taehyung—lagi. Bangkit berdiri sambil mensejajarkan pakaian minim dan tipis itu di sekitar tubuhnya. Berperaga layaknya seorang gadis yang mematut diri di depan cermin. " _Lingerie_ itu semacam baju renang? Atau pakaian dalam?"

Seokjin menahan napas.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._

Ya Tuhan! Bisa-bisa ia menjadi gila dalam sekejap.

"Aku tidak suka bajunya. Lebih baik kukembalikan pada Namjoon-hyung sa—"

"Jangan!"

"Eh?" satu alis Taehyung terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Itu, maksudku …" _APA YANG HARUS DIKATAKANNYA SEKARANG?_ Lain kali, ingatkan dirinya nanti untuk jangan pernah berbicara sebelum berpikir. Seokjin seharusnya sadar bahwa tipe AB seperti Kim Taehyung itu memiliki tingkat penasaran yang tinggi— _sangat tinggi._ "Mungkin Namjoon-ie ingin kau memilikinya?"

Kening Taehyung mengernyit samar, berusaha mencerna apa maksud perkataan Seokjin sebelumnya. Setelah itu, fokusnya beralih pada _lingerie_ merah muda pastel berenda yang terlihat begitu pendek dan minim seandainya ia memakai—oh, astaga, Taehyung sama sekali tidak berminat untuk memakainya. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Titik.

Beberapa detik setelah keheningan yang terjadi dalam sekian sekon, Taehyung tergelak puas. "Tidak mungkin!" elaknya geli, "aku tidak mau memakai baju seperti—"

"Tch. Aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Eh? Apa maksud— _YAK_! _HYUNG_!"

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tentang bagaimana kegesitan Seokjin tidak akan pernah kalah menghadapi kelincahan Taehyung. Bagaimana ia menarik lengan Taehyung yang berada paling dekat dengannya, mengempaskan tubuh tanpa pertahanan itu tepat ke sofa (jika sebelumnya Seokjin selalu suka menahan pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang begitu kurus, sekarang ia menggantinya dengan pinggang ramping pemuda itu—ah, tidak. Seokjin selalu suka, mencintainya sepenuh hati, bahkan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, bagaimana lengannya yang besar melingkar erat di sekeliling tubuh Taehyung).

Seokjin tidak menganggap tubuh Taehyung itu mungil. Tapi ketika ia memeluknya dalam posisi seperti ini (ketika kuasa tubuhnya di atas sedangkan Taehyung di bawah), ia berubah pikiran bahwa tubuh Taehyung memang selalu pas untuk ukuran kedua lengannya. Seluruh hal yang dimiliki pemuda itu begitu sempurna. Kim Taehyung akan selalu—dan akan selalu—sempurna di mata Kim Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ …" Taehyung menggigit bibir gugup, tidak sadar ketika dua lengannya memeluk _lingerie_ pemberian sang kakak dengan erat. Meremukkannya meski akhirnya kembali berbentuk seperti semula. "Apa yang akan—"

"Sshh ..."

Taehyung bungkam. Mata terpejam refleks ketika jemari dingin Seokjin meluncur bebas di sekitar keningnya. Menggeser poni yang mengganggu.

"Hahaha," Taehyung mengeluarkan tawa aneh saat tatapan mata Seokjin menghipnotisnya agar tidak bergerak. " _Hyung_ … ini sudah malam, lho."

Seokjin terkekeh renyah. Ia menyimpan ujung jari telunjuknya di pangkal hidung Taehyung.

"Hm … lalu?"

"Besok—"

Taehyung melenguh pelan—sangat pelan. Terlebih ketika Seokjin menunduk dan menyimpan kepalanya di perpotongan leher pemuda itu.

"Namjoon-hyung …" katanya tersendat, "besok—kh!"

"Ada apa dengan besok, Taetae?"

Bibir menempel lekat. Hanya menempel. Menyalurkan rasa tersengat di dalam perut Taehyung layaknya ribuan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu. Ia sudah terlalu mengenal tabiat Seokjin. Laki-laki itu selalu senang menggodanya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sekitar leher, tulang belikat, bahkan belakang telinga. Sial. Kim Seokjin menyebalkan.

"… datang …" Taehyung berusaha menarik napas sepanjang mungkin. Sensasi menggelitik yang diberikan Seokjin seolah-olah tidak akan pernah berhenti meski ia berteriak untuk menyerah, " _Hyung_ akan berkunjung … kemari besok. Untuk itu—ah! Seokjin-hyung!"

Seokjin menyeringai, Taehyung memekik. Ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat sesaat hingga posisi mereka berbalik sepenuhnya (kuasa di atas berada pada Taehyung seluruhnya). Seandainya saja tangan kokoh Seokjin tidak menahan beban tubuhnya, Taehyung bisa memastikan bahwa pantatnya akan mencium lantai dengan cepat. Dengan manis. Dan dengan menyakitkan.

"Masih ada waktu lima jam menunggu kepulangan _Hyung_ -mu itu," seringai Seokjin bertambah lebar. Begitu manis dan terlatih. Laki-laki itu memandang lekukan wajah Taehyung yang terlihat semakin menggoda saat berada beberapa sentimeter di atasnya.

Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

Satu, karena seringai itu. Dua, ketika ia tahu kaos putih longgar tepat di bagian belakangnya terangkat dengan perlahan-lahan. Tiga, saat dirasakannya sentuhan dingin bagaikan es yang berasal dari jemari-jemari nakal Seokjin menetak-netak di sekitar punggung telanjangnya.

Oh, _dear._ Jangan lagi.

" _Well,_ kita lihat apakah _lingerie_ ini masih bisa terpakai di tubuhmu, Taetae."

"Tunggu—"

Seokjin menulikan telinga. Ia menarik tengkuk Taehyung dalam satu sentakan cepat, lalu meraup bibir merah pemuda itu tanpa perlu mendengar izin bahkan kalimat protes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To : Taehyung _dongsaeng_.**

 **From : Namjoon _hyung_.**

 **Subject :** Hadiahnya salah, _mian_.

 **[** _Taehyung, kotak yang kukurimkan kemarin itu tertukar dengan milik_ Noona _, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang lain untukmu T_T. Aku akan mengambilnya kembali saat berkunjung ke apartemenmu nanti. Oh! Salam untuk Seokjin-hyung, ya! Aku merindukanmu._ Have a nice day!

 _p. s : aku harap kau belum membukanya, Tae._ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hai lagi :""3 semoga gak bosen ketemu sama saya lagi/heh. Saya lagi kejang-kejang gara-gara MV Sick *gakpenting*

Dan maaf ini fanfic kok ingetin saya sama fanfic satu lagi ya? 8""D sebenernya saya pengen bikin rateM tentang mereka, tapi belum dapet feel kayaknya. Kadang kalo mau bikin saya malah jadi nge- _blank *_ malahcurhat* saya takut nyakitin Taehyung kalo keblalasan bikin rateM, ihik /dilempar/

Terima kasih sudah membaca, kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


End file.
